


Good Boy

by PhoenixFox56



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFox56/pseuds/PhoenixFox56
Summary: A stroll with a little excited ball of fluff.
Relationships: Maxwell Beaumont/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Good Boy

As Maxwell strolls through the doors of Valtoria he is greeted by the fuzziest most adorable ball of energy he has ever witnessed. Chance comes bounding over to him body wiggling from side to side. Maxwell kneels down to scratch Chance's head when the pup leaps into his lap instead.  
"Who is the bestest boy? You are! You are the bestest most goodest of boys!"  
Chance rolls onto his back to let Maxwell rub his tummy when he hears the click clack of stilettos echo through the foyer. Chance bounds back up and runs to the owner of such sounds, circling her until finding his place to walk next to her, looking up at her adoringly with his tongue rolled out. Maxwell in turn also stands.  
"I believe he knew you were on your way. He took off to the door before I even heard anything."  
Riley says smiling as she makes her way towards him. Now it is Maxwell's turn to stare adoringly towards the woman who he never in his entire life thought he would be able to call his wife. She encircled her arms around his waist as she brought her lips to his. He wrapped his own arms around her, one hand pushing into the small of her back, the other finding itself tangled in her dark brown hair. They stayed glued to each other for a few moments. Both sets of hands pushing the others body in the hopes of melding two separate beings into one so as to never be apart again.  
They separate only when they hear the half bark half groan of Chance sitting at their feet staring up at them. They give Chance a glance down. Riley looks back at Maxwell while still being held in his embrace.  
"We missed you."  
"I've missed both of you! I hate having to leave without you."  
Maxwell feels Chance's paws on his leg.  
"How about take Chance for a walk? Then you can tell me how things went at Ramsford. "  
With that they went out to walk the grounds and through the garden. Hand in hand. Riley leaning into Maxwell's side. Chatting about the events of the last couple weeks they spent apart. All the while watching as Chance bound this way and that way, excitedly sniffing, and occasionally circling the pairs feet body wiggling back and forth with reckless abandon. There was always a slight change in the pup's demeanor when he was separated from either of his parents. But his spirits were high now that their separation has ended.  
The trio make their way into the menagerie. Maxwell makes a beeline to the red panda siblings. Chance chasing after him as fast as his stubby little legs could take him. Riley takes a seat and watches Maxwell enthusiastically play with Iniya and Pabu. All the while Chance taking every opportunity to lick Maxwell's face whenever he got low to the ground.  
"We should plan to move your peacocks here. I think they would be happy." Riley suggested giggling at the pure happiness exuding from Chance. Maxwell's face lit up.  
"That would be awesome! But I think Bertrand would be the happiest in that exchange."  
Riley nodded in approval.  
"We will sort it all out tomorrow then. But for now I think it is time for bed. Watching Chance this evening is enough to make me feel exhausted."  
Maxwell said goodnight to the cubs and they headed off to the bedroom.  
They made their way through the bedroom door closing it behind them. Chance trotted in pace next to them the whole way. Clearly feeling tired from all the excitement. His legs quickened as he spotted his comfy little bed off to the side of his parents bed. Maxwell watched as Chance scurried into the bed and rested his head on something colorful and familiar.  
"Is that Maxwell Jr.!?" He calls out. Riley follows his eyes to the tan and white fluffy sausage dog cuddling a very bright pink stuffed bear.  
"What, that? Yeah he has had it since leaving you at Ramsford. I thought maybe you gave it to him."  
Maxwell thought he was going crazy when it disappeared on him. He searched everywhere to no avail.  
"I guess he knew you would be gone and wanted something of yours to make him feel better. He misses you an awful lot when he can't be with you." Riley continued. It made sense that Chance would choose that to comfort himself as Maxwell uses it to feel closer to Riley. He walks over and crouches next to Chance. Lightly petting him on the head.  
"You can use him whenever you need to buddy. Just don't tear him up and remember to share him with me every once in awhile." Giving him a goodnight kiss on his head and leaving him to drift effortlessly off to sleep. Maxwell and Riley climb into bed a short while later. Riley laying her head on Maxwell's chest she peers to Chance in his bed.  
"What a good boy." She quietly mumbles.  
"The goodest boy." Maxwell whispers as they too drift into their own slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other fic titled 'Keep Your Eye On The Prize' for a little connection.
> 
> This is part of the choicesdecemberchallenge, prompt 'Pets'.


End file.
